Harry Potter and the Battle of the Ages
by Rinny2
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Truth of Gemini. Takes place three months after. Harry's 7th and final Hogwarts year. HPGW RWHG Read Gemini first!
1. Learning to Fly

**Harry Potter and the Battle of the Ages**

**Chapter 1 :Learning to Fly**

* * *

There were many odd things about the bright September day. For one thing, there were oddly dressed families scurrying about in the London train station, Kings Cross. For another, it was the first year that Harry Potter had spent a summer away from his Aunt and Uncle's house. It seemed out of the ordinary for him not to be getting a letter from the misuse of magic or attending a court hearing. However the thing that seemed most odd to him was the absence of his sister Halle. It had been three months since anyone had seen her and two months since she had last wrote. Though it was hard on them, Harry and Sirius adjusted and were doing well.

It took Remus a long time to bounce back. Mrs. Weasley kept pushing him to date and tried setting him up on blind dates with her single friends. After much encouragement she finally got him to go out with Tonks. Nymphadora was just what he needed, or so Molly Weasley thought. They had been dating for about a month and would see each other regularly now that Remus was the only Defense teacher and Aurors were now permanently stationed at the school. Tonks had of course happily volunteered.

Harry looked down at his robes while the group found a compartment. He had been made Head Boy like his dad and now doned that badge as well as the one of Griffyndor Quidditch Captain. Hermione was Head Girl, which didn't come as a surprise to anyone. Though he was slightly disappointed, Ron remained content with his status as a Prefect.

Everything seemed just about right. Everything except the fact that Harry was missing the only family member he had left. Strong or not, he needed his sister more than she seemed to think.

"Alright there Harry?" Ron asked his friend as they all took a seat in the compartment.

Harry shook himself out of his daze. "Yeah just fine Ron."

Ginny reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. "I'm sure she's fine Harry."

He nodded. "I know." He looked out the window and whispered to the passing scenery. "I just need her."

* * *

"Two orders of the oamlet Joe." The girl said placing a piece of paper infront of the cook.

"You're a dear Lily." He replied.

"I try." She smiled and turned around to greet the customer that just walked into the diner. Her heart skipped a beat, but then the man came into focus. 'Concetrate Halle.' She thought to herself as she ushered them to a table. She quickly went over to the counter. "I'm going on my fifteen Joe."

She walked out of the diner and looked around at the busy city. She watched as a man walked by and dropped his candy wrapper on the ground. 'Once won't hurt.' She thought. She whispered something and the wrapper lifted off the ground and floated into a nearby litterbin. It hadn't been the first time but this would be the last she swore to herself.

* * *

_Run and tell all of the angels  
This could take all night  
Think I need a devil to help me get things right  
__

* * *

_

Looking at her watch she saw the date and couldn't help but wonder what everyone was up to. She thought of the feast and her mouth watered. She hadn't eaten that good since she left. 'It was your choice Halle. Besides, it's not as if they need you. If they did, they would've come by now.'

_

* * *

_

_**Hook me up a new revolution  
Cause this one is a lie  
**We sat around laughing and watched the last one die  
_

_

* * *

_

She thought about home often. About Harry, about Sirius, about her friends, and she thought about him. He haunted her dreams. Everywhere she looked she saw him. The temptation to do a spell on herself to forget him came and went. She couldn't get rid of the memories, and nothing, not even a spell could get rid of the love she had for him. But it was over. Who was she kidding. He was bound to have moved on by now. That's what she wanted right? To be a muggle again, to not worry about the impending doom.

* * *

_**I'm looking to the sky to save me**  
Looking for a sign of life  
**Looking for something to help me burn out bright**  
I'm looking for complication  
**Looking cause I'm tired of trying**  
**Make my way back home when I learn to fly**__

* * *

_

She thought about going back but everytime it crossed her mind she remembered that day. The day when an unforgivable was used on her. It was that day that she realized she did not want to meet the same fate as her adopted parents or her biological parents and the only way to avoid that was to run. Sure it wasn't the adult thing to do, and maybe it was selfish but she convinced herself not to feel guilty about worrying about her own life.

It had been awhile since she had written. That didn't mean she didn't constantly get letters. The ones from him however, had stopped.

When she finally finished up her shift she headed home to her apartment. She knew the familiar sight of an owl perched on her third floor apartment window. After putting down her things she opened the window and let in the tiny energetic owl. "Pig would you stay still!" She said to the little owl.

The owl gave a hoot as Halle finally retrieved the letter. She set down a small bowl of water next to a bowl of bird seed. Pig hooted again and began eating.

Sitting down on the couch she opened the letter and looked at the familiar handwriting of one Ginny Weasley.

_He needs you._

Halle placed the letter on top of the other pieces of parchment that the owl had delievered to her. Burrying her face in her hands she began to cry.

* * *

a/n: OMG I'm gonna write another chapter after this cuz I'm just flowing right now. It's 1:38 in the morning but I really don't care! Hope you enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! 


	2. Harder Everyday

**Chapter 2 : Harder Everyday**

* * *

They had been back at Hogwarts for almost a month and were enjoying every minute of it except for the work. Harry and Ron were getting geared up for Quidditch while Hermione was as per usual shoved in her books. Not everything was right though. No one had heard from Halle and he was getting increasingly worried.

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall bellowed.

Harry snapped out of his daze. "Sorry Professor what was the question?"

"Do try to save daydreaming for times when you aren't in my class Mr. Potter." She replied.

Harry looked down at his desk as the class chuckled at her remark.

When class was over he was immediately quizzed by Hermione. "Harry are you okay?"

"I'm fine Hermione. Just tired I guess." He replied.

"Hey guys." Ginny said catching up with the group. "How was class?"

"The same." Ron stated. "Harry zoning out in class."

Harry looked at his girlfriend and smiled slightly. Ginny simply grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It'll be okay Harry."

"Come on guys we'll miss dinner." Ron exclaimed.

"The food will still be there Ron." Hermione laughed.

"Have you seen Dean and Seamus eat?" he replied rushing down the hallway.

The three simply laughed and followed the hungry teenager.

* * *

He fumbled with the door knob as they continued to kiss. He was finally successful and he led her into the room closing the door behind him. Slowly they moved to the bed. She laid back and he looked down at her. However much he wanted to be in that moment the past seemed to haunt him.

**flashback **

_He knew that a student shouldn't be in his bedroom, especially a female student; but at the moment he disregarded all the rules. She looked up at him and the pain in her eyes caused a pang in his stomach. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He tried to smile at her but was unsuccessful. Her eyes were swollen from the tears yet he still found that they were undyingly beautiful. He reached and brushed a wild strand of hair out of her face. Their eyes locked. It was at the moment that he let all apprehensions, all rules, and all matters of conduct escape from his mind. Leaning forward he kissed her lightly on the lips. He waited for the slap on the face and the look of repulsion to come but they never did. Instead she simply lay down on the opposite side of the double bed. He lay down next to her, draping one arm over her waist._

**end flashback **

"Remus is something wrong?" Tonks asked as she looked up at the still man.

He nodded. "I'm fine." He leaned in and started kissing her again. Her hand drifted down to his pants and she slowly unbuttoned them. He couldn't stop it. His mind flew to her.

**flashback **

"_Did I ever tell you how much I love your laugh, and how much, how much I er love you." He stated awaiting a comment._

_Halle stood there staring at him. After about a minute went buy Remus spoke. "Are you going to say anything?"_

_Halle shook her head. "No, I'm going to show you." She said and with that she leaned in a kissed him. Opening her mouth she let her tongue trace his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against hers. He slowly led her to his bed and gently laid her down without breaking the kiss. He laid on top of her deepening the kiss. Halle gasped mid kiss and she felt his erection growing against her thigh. He shifted so that it was now directly against her heat. She could feel his want pulsating through their clothes._

_Remus moaned as Halle shifted, rubbing up against him. They broke apart briefly, long enough for Remus to hear the words he longed for. "I love you." Halle whispered. Their lips touch again. This time there was more fire and passion which each movement of Remus's. Halle entwined her hands in his hair as he gently rubbed her waist where his hands lay._

**end flashback **

"Remus what's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"I can't do this I'm sorry." He replied somberly.

"It's okay I understand." She got up slowly and he walked her to the door.

He smiled slightly at her. "It's just not the time yet." He said as he opened the door.

"I understand Remus, really I do." Tonks replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said pulling her into him and kissing her lightly on the lips.

As she walked away he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. No matter what he did he couldn't get her out of his mind. He was drowning in her. But she was gone and he knew he had to try and move on with his life, even if he didn't want to.

* * *

It was a habit she had gotten into. After work she would consistently go to the library and pull up all the muggle papers from London. She needed to know what was going on. She still received the Daily Prophet however her subscription was under a fake name. After all she didn't want to be found. The moving pictures made her think of Harry and Sirius, and him. She wondered what Harry was doing at that moment.

Her mind flashed back to Ginny's owl as she crawled between the thin sheets of her bed. She cried herself to sleep just as she had every night since she arrived.

* * *

The two men sat at the bar in Hogshead. "Have you heard anything?" The light haired man asked.

"I thought you weren't going to ask that anymore." Replied the raven haired man.

"I just want to know that she's okay." Remus said solemnly.

Sirius smiled at his friend. "She's okay."

The quiet pub suddenly became noisy. The two men turned around and saw Hagrid rushing in with a look of alarm on his face.

"What is it Hagrid?" Remus asked.

He spouted out trying to catch his breath. "There's – been - an - attack."

* * *

_**Trying to be someone that you know your not **_

_**It gets harder everyday **_

_**All the lonely days **_

_**There's no one left to love**_

_You wish life would go away_

_You wish life would go away_

_I know one day ill get through this_

_I know one day we'll be done_

_I know one day ill find a way_

_To see you_

* * *

In the middle of her morning cup of coffee a tawny owl swept through the open kitchen window and dropped the paper in front of her. Taking a bite of her toast she picked of the paper and began reading it however mid chew she dropped the paper as she read the headline.

**Hogwarts Teacher Injured and One Student Missing**

_During Hogwarts students' routine visit of Hogsmead Professor Serverus Snape was injured while protecting none other than Harry Potter. Though he succeeded in the prior 6th year Hogwarts student Ginerva Weasley is now unaccounted for. She was last seen with Mr. Potter outside of Flourish and Blotts. Her father Arthur Weasley and brother Percy, who are both employed by the Ministry of Magic, declined comment as they rushed after the news of the young girls dissapearence. _

_Professor Snape is currently at St. Mungos where we have received conformation that he is not in any critical condition. _

_Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts without a scratch however many wonder whether this attack was not meant for Harry but his sister Halle and the kidnapper mistook Ginny for her. After emergence into the wizarding world last year, Halle Potter has been MIA since the last school term. Numerous sightings have been reported though all have proved false._

_We here at the prophet wish Serverus Snape a speedy recovery and offer anything we can do to help find the young Weasley girl._

As if on cue a popping sound came from behind her. She knew who it was, after all, he was the only person who knew where she was. She hadn't planned on telling anyone where she was but when Voldemort sent him to the states to gather more supporters he ended up at the diner.

"How is he?" She asked without turning around.

"Snape or Harry?" Draco Malfoy asked as he sat across the table from her.

"Both." She replied rubbing her temples as she contemplated everything.

"Snape's recovering. The Order is standing watch by his door 24/7. He knows now, Voldemort. He knows that Snape was working for the Order." Malfoy said picking up the piece of toast that Halle had dropped and began eating. "Crabe yelled at him, 'Voldemort or the boy' when everything happened at Hogsmead and well, I'm sure you can guess who he picked."

Halle smiled slightly wishing she had been there to see Snape doing something nice for Harry.

"As for Harry, he's in a right state of course. First his sister is gone, now his girlfriend. Haven't gotten to talk to him face to face of course seeing as we're supposed to hate each other and all." He explained.

"Why did he take her?" Halle asked looking out the window.

"To do what he does. Get to Harry. Take everything away from him." He said pausing, he was afraid to continue. "We need you Halle."

She shook her head. "No you don't Draco, you have Harry."

"Halle he's pretty much cationic right now. What good is that going to do? Dumbledore is growing weak. He can't scare Voldemort away forever and with Harry like this who's going to be there to stop him?" Malfoy insisted

"I'm seventeen years old. I shouldn't be worried about whether or not I'm going to see the next sunset. I should be out having fun, being carefree, enjoying life. But no, I had to get the whole wizarding world on my shoulders too." Halle exclaimed.

"Don't let the same thing happen to Ginny that happened to your parents." He said quietly.

Halle sighed and merely gazed out the window at the cloudless sky.

* * *

His face had haunted her dreams for six years yet the one she was looking at now was much older and harsher than what she had encountered all those years ago. His followers were whispering all around her. None of them seemed to know exactly what the Dark Lords plan with Ginny Weasley was.

When Ginny had awoken in the damp cell she immediately called out for Harry. Icy cold laughing had come from outside and she knew it was him. She saw him walking towards her as she scrambled her way to the very corner of the room. The last thing she heard was the raspy cry of "Crucio" as she collapsed to the floor in pain.

* * *

He hadn't really spoken to anyone since the incident. The wall had become his best friend as he sat in his dorm room consistently staring. The Weasley's had all immediately arrived at Hogwarts, even Percy. They tried to assure Harry that it wasn't his fault but Harry knew they were just trying to be nice. He knew in the back of his mind that this was bound to happen someday. He was beginning to realize why Halle left. She didn't want to end up like the rest of them, dead.

'The best aurors are on the case' was what Dumbledore told Harry. He wouldn't let him leave. Wouldn't let him save the girl that he loved because he wasn't ready to face him. The only thing Harry could think about was how many more people would have to die before he was ready?

* * *

She awoke to the sound of scampering feet. Staring at her was a very familiar rat. "Scabbers." She whispered unable to move from the stinging after all the pain she had endured.

The rat slowly morphed into the slimy man that was Peter Pettigrew. He leaned down and picked her up and with a loud pop they reappeared in a wooded area. Wormtail looked at her with utter fright at what he had just done. "I owe Harry Potter my life." He said before he disappeared into the night.

She heard a dog barking in the distance and the loud scruffy voice that she would recognize everywhere. Ginny opened her mouth to yell but all that came out was a whisper. She swallowed drying and tried again. Forcing her voice up through her throat she finally yelled. "Hagrid!"

"Who's out 'ere? The forest is forbidden to students!" He hollered coming closer.

"Hagrid!" She yelled again, her voice sounding more desperate. As the world began to grow dim around her she felt the large arms of her friend pick her up. For the first time in days she felt a calmness come over her and she invited the darkness that consumed her eyes.

* * *

When she woke there were flowers and balloons everywhere she looked. People were whispering around her as she began to move. When everyone around noticed she was awake the room was in an uproar.

"Oh Ginny dear!" Molly Weasley began crying and hugging her daughter.

"We asked you to take over pranking for us Gin, not to get yourself into real trouble!" George exclaimed.

Everyone from the Weasley family took their turns hugging her. Ron looked at Ginny, then at the silent person sitting in a chair across the room. "He blames himself of course Ginny. Nothing too different there though."

Ginny saw Sirius and Remus pull Harry out of the chair and take him over to her. Harry's eyes were bloodshot and his face doned tear stains. "Hey." She said sternly. "It's not your fault."

Harry looked down at the ground. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he looked back up at her. "I love you Harry." She whispered.

"I love you too Gin. I thought I lost you, I can't deal with that." He finally cried out wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"You won't lose me Harry." She replied pulling him closer.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at the two teenagers. Ron put his arm around Hermione and Remus followed suit with Tonks.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Came an oddly familiar voice from the door. All eyes shot to the door. "I just wanted to make sure everything had gone smoothly."

"Halle." Sirius said walking over to her and immediately pulling her into a hug.

When he finally let go she and Harry exchanged looks. Slowly he got up and walked towards her. Halle was unsure how to take his reaction. His face was unreadable. He did just the same as Sirius and hugged her.

When the reuniting of the sibilings was done Halle walked over to Ginny with Harry. "How are you feeling?" She asked the red head.

"I'm okay. Thanks for coming." Ginny paused. "Halle what did you mean about seeing if everything went smoothly."

"It's nothing important. What's important is that you're okay." Halle responded.

"It is important." Came another voice from the door. Draco Malfoy stood in the door frame with a half smile. "When she heard about what had happened to you she asked me to help her find Pettigrew. Once we did and he was alone she told him to either rescue you or she'd finish what Harry didn't."

"That's my girl." Sirius responded.

Halle frowned at Draco obviously not wanting them to know the story. "It had to be in inside job. It was too risky for one of us to do it. So who else better than him? After all, he owed Harry his life."

"Why did you do all of this? I thought you just wanted to be a muggle again." Harry asked.

Halle looked at Draco then back at her brother. "Because someone reminded me that running away wouldn't bring back our parents or my adopted ones. It would only put more people I loved lives at risk." For the first time Halle locked eyes with Remus. She felt like she had only been gone an hour when he looked at her. She was immediately distracted by the movement of his arm adjusting around Tonks. She whipped her attention away and looked back and Sirius. "Can we go home now?"

Sirius smiled at her. "Sure."

"You're not going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione piped up.

Halle laughed. "God I missed you Hermione." She ran and gave her friend and big hug. "Not just yet though. I'll visit though, I promise. I have some things to take care of first."

* * *

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out today." She said to the man.

"You're going to have to tell everyone eventually." Dumbledore stated.

She looked at the ground. "I know. But right now, I just can't." Halle picked up her belongings and exited the Headmasters office. And now it was time to go home.

* * *

**_a/n : Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been working non stop with barely a day off. As you may have noticed I scrapped the original chapter 2 because it wasn't going in the right direction for my story. I appologize for any inconvience this has caused you. Please review!_**


	3. Closest to Heaven

**Chapter 3: Closest to Heaven**

* * *

She hadn't expected him to be there when she arrived at number 12. She assumed she and Sirius would have sometime to catch up on things. But why should she assume that things would be the way she wanted. After all the past year of her life had been a complete whirlwind.

The fact that he was there didn't really bother her. It was the sight she had seen at the hospital that was still emblazed on her retinas. She shook it off trying not to let it effect her demener.

Sirius saw her enter the kitchen and swooped her into his arms. "I'm so glad you came home."

There was a loud shrieking from upstairs and he rolled his eyes. "Mothers curtain got moved. I'm going to kill that Kreacher." He rushed out of the room.

Sirius had left her alone, with him. She looked at her feet not wanting to make eye contact with him.

He broke the silence. "How could you leave like that? I thought I meant something to you."

She scoffed at him. "I obviously didn't mean that much to you since you've already moved on to Tonks."

"You left! What am I supposed to do wallow in sorrow from the rest of my miserable life?" Remus exclaimed.

"I had my reasons Remus!" Halle exclaimed.

"Then tell me them. Please give me one good reason as to why you left me with my heart in pieces." Lupin responded angrily.

"People die because of me Remus. Haven't you realized that by now!" She screamed turning away to leave.

"That's not true Halle. Don't try to pull some hero shit that Harry would do. You think I was afraid?" He retorted.

"I was." She whispered as she began to leave the room.

"What are you running from?" Remus replied.

* * *

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_

* * *

_

Halle sighed. "I'm tired of losing people. I can't bear to lose anyone else."

"Halle we've been over this after your adopted parents were killed." Remus said tenderly putting his hand on her arm.

"This has nothing to do with them Remus." She answered.

He cocked his head at her. "Then what is this about?"

* * *

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_

* * *

_

"I lost someone else Remus." Halle looked away from him as the tears began to slip from the corners of her eyes.

"What are you talking about Halle?" He asked. "Please tell me."

"That day with Gallagher." She stammered. "I lost our baby Remus."

* * *

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

* * *

He was flabbergasted. "What?"

"I was going to tell you that night. When he used the Cruciatious curse on me I lost the baby." Halle let her tears flow freely as she finally looked him in the eyes.

* * *

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**And you bleed just to know you're alive**_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you leave?" He demanded.

"Because all I do is cause people pain. I couldn't do that anymore. I didn't want to lose someone else. I didn't want them to go after you." She explained. "But now, I lost you anyway, and it was my fault, not Voldemorts."

"You never lost me Halle." Remus responded.

"You're with Tonks now." Halle replied.

"My heart has always been with you." He pulled her close to him closing his eyes trying to capture this moment in his mind forever. "I thought I'd never get to do this again."

"I'm sorry for running." She whispered.

He smiled. "Please just don't run again, I can't live without you Halle. I've felt dead these past couple of months."

* * *

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

* * *

They didn't see the two people standing behind them. The one, Sirius, the other, his cousin, Tonks, who had come to see her boyfriend. She frowned and turned away and left. She had expected this moment to come, just not as soon as it had.

Remus pulled back and looked into her eyes. Without hesitation he placed his lips on hers. Their kiss became desperate and feverent. After a few moments they pulled apart and smiled at each other. "So what now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged.

"Well I am." He reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "Halle I love you more than I can ever express in words. I've been without you and I don't wanna do it again. Will you be my wife?"

She cried out. "Yes Remus, yes."

He jumped up and pulled her into him. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Remus. Always have, always will." Halle replied.

"Well that didn't take long." Came Sirius' voice from behind.

The two jumped and turned around to smile at him. Sirius looked at Remus. "Tonks was here. She saw the two of you and left."

"Damnit." Remus replied looking at Halle.

"Go ahead. You owe her an explanation." Halle answered.

"You're amazing you know that?" He said kissing her quickly on the forehead. "I'll be back in an hour." He exited the kitchen and a few seconds later the sound of the front door closing echoed through the hallway.

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Sirius asked.

"How in the world did you know?" She exclaimed.

"Ginny told Harry, Harry told me." Sirius replied. "And Dumbledore told me as well."

"Nothing is ever a secret around here is it?" She replied smiling at her godfather and then waving the ring on her finger at him. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"Honestly I don't know how you two have managed through all these years here. I won't be there to help you two with your NEWT tests." Hermione exclaimed.

"Mione you know you love helping us." Ron replied sweetly.

"Don't try to sweet talk me Ronald." She responded.

Harry shook his head. "Stop bickering you two. It's like you're an old married couple."

"Harry leave them alone, it's their way of having verbal sex." Everyone looked at the portrait hole and smiled running to the girl standing there, luggage in hand.

"You're back for good?" Harry asked.

"Yep bro, you're stuck with me." Halle replied laughing.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing at her finger.

Harry looked at what his best friend was referring to. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I thought he was with Tonks?" Hermione asked.

A hearty chuckle came from behind Halle. "Halle and I are getting married."

Harry looked at his sister. "No more leaving Harry." She responded to his facial expressions. "I promise."

* * *

**a/n: Sorry for taking so long to add this chapter everyone. I had major writers block. Please review!**


	4. What's Left of Me

**Chapter 4 : What's Left of Me**

* * *

It was 2 a.m. and a lone figure sat by the fire in the Griffyndor tower. The fire dimmed and then shot up again as the girl honed in her skills. She let her mind drift back to that terrible day. She had come so close to becoming one of them. Those three spells were the thin line that she had almost crossed. She had the right though didn't she? After all she had been through she did, didn't she? She stifled the conflict within her. The sound of the floorboards creaking under feet shook her from her daze. Turning she saw her brother rubbing his eyes and walking down the stairs.

"What you up to Hal?" Harry asked.

"Nothing really, just couldn't' sleep." Halle replied refocusing on the fire.

Harry studied for her a second before he spoke next. "You learned didn't you?"

"Learned what Harry?" She asked dumbly.

"How to use your powers." He exclaimed.

Halle sighed and then turned to her brother. "It's a lot harder going back into the real world than I thought."

Harry just chuckled.

"How's Ginny doing?" She asked.

"Just fine, thanks to you." He replied.

"It can't keep happening Harry." Halle stated tearing up.

"What Halle?" Harry questioned.

"Losing people we love, putting them in danger." She explained.

He looked at the fire and then to her. "I know." He said quietly. "So what are we going to do about it?"

She shook her head. "No idea. I can't get on the inside anymore like I wanted to. I can't do what Snape and Draco do. It's so hard for them. Draco used to come to me crying about things he saw and heard."

"Wait, he knew where you were the whole time?" Harry exclaimed.

"Voldemort had reports of sightings of me. Draco volunteered to look. He saved me Harry." She replied standing up and walking to the window, looking out at the grounds.

Harry walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out Halle. I won't go out in this fight without taking him with me."

"Harry don't say that. I can't lose someone else." Halle replied tearfully. Something suddenly caught her eye. "Harry look, on the grounds." She pointed at the two distant figures.

"Come on, lets check it out." He ran up grabbed his invisibility cloak and the two hovered underneath it down to the grounds. "I can't see anything!" He whispered.

"Get your wand ready." Halle whispered back. She closed her eyes and a small brush in between them and the figures ignited.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry exclaimed as the fire lit.

The invisibility cloak flew off. Halle had her wand at the ready but when she saw the sight her arm fell to her side.

* * *

_Watch my life  
Pass me by  
In the rear view mirror  
_

* * *

"Wow. Shows how much this means to you." She slid the ring off of her finger and threw it at the head of Remus Lupin. She turned to Tonks. "Whore." Halle spat turning and running off.

* * *

_Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

* * *

Harry didn't even bother to acknowledge them. He took off after his sister picking up the invisibility cloak and tucking it under his arm.

* * *

_Cause I want you  
And I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin_

* * *

Her lungs burned but she kept running. Hurt, anger, fear propelling her legs. She heard Harry calling from behind her. She turned and looked at him and immediately crashed into the arms of someone.

* * *

_Like a hunger  
Like a burning  
To find a place I've never been_

_

* * *

_

Turning she saw Draco Malfoy holding her. She began to cry uncontrollably as Harry finally caught up.

* * *

_Now I'm broken  
And I'm faded  
I'm half the girl I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me_

* * *

Harry looked at the blonde boy who he had wanted to hate at that moment but couldn't. "Thanks." He mustered up.

"I don't wanna be here anymore Draco. Take me back please. I'm tired of hurting." Halle sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

_**Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me something  
To believe in  
**Tell me it's not all in my head_

* * *

"Come on, let's get you back to your dormitory." He whispered in her ear.

"Halle please, let me explain." Came the voice of a weary Remus.

Harry spun around. "Stay the hell away from my sister!" He exclaimed, wand drawn.

"Harry this is between me and . . ." Remus began.

"He told you to get away I suggest you do that before we make you." Draco growled.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the occurrence that night yet the group of friends were still talking about it.

"I can't believe that." Hermione exclaimed shaking her head.

"It's true Hermione! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Harry exclaimed moving under the shade of the tree that the four sat under. They had all decided to relax outside and celebrate Ginny coming back to Hogwarts.

"But when she was gone, he was so hurt." Ron replied.

Ginny huffed. "What a pig."

"I just can't believe he would do such a horrible thing." Hermione reiterated.

"Tonks isn't even that good-looking I mean blimely, Halle is gorgeous why would anyone pick Tonks over her." Ron said which received glares from both Hermione and Harry. "Not as gorgeous as you of course." Ron slipped in kissing Hermione quickly on the cheek.

"Nice save Ron." Ginny smirked.

"Just a shame I'm going to have to kill a teacher." Harry said non-chalantley.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed giving him a playful shove.

"I told him if he hurt her again I'd kill him. Can't well go back on my promise now can I." He responded.

"Maybe he got cold feet." Hermione offered.

Ron smiled at her. "I know you want to find a reason that won't make him look like a prat but it's not possible 'Mione, a prats a prat."

"Where is Halle anyway? I thought you lot had almost all your classes together." Ginny asked.

"We do. She's withmalfoy." Harry said quickly

"She's where?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry proceeded to tell them about everything that had happened including how he had found out that Malfoy had known where Halle was while she was gone.

"Speak of the devil." Ron mumbled angrily as the group watched the two they had been talking about across the lawn.

* * *

"Lemme see Draco!" Halle exclaimed trying to grab the piece of parchment out of his hand.

The blonde boy laughed. "Now that wouldn't be very polite. She wrote this for me."

"Oh come on, lemme read it!" She pouted.

"Stick that lip back in it's not going to work!" Malfoy joked.

Without warning Halle grabbed the parchment out of his hand and ran reading it aloud. "My Dearest Draco, I don't know why we have grown apart so but I miss you more than words can express. Meet me in our secret place after dinner. All my love Pansy" Halle laughed hysterically at Draco.

"Come on Halle give it back!" Draco tried grabbing the paper away from her.

"You shouldn't be seen with me Draco, your girlfriend might get jealous." Halle giggled.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's not my girlfriend." Malfoy replied.

"Anymore." Halle finished laughing at the Slytherin.

"Why you little," He started and grabbed a hold of her trying to get the parchment finally out of her hands. She tried to thwart his grasp but ended up toppling them over onto the soft grass. The two laughed uncontrollably as Draco pulled blades of grass out of Halle's hair. "You look so beautiful when you laugh." He said letting his hand linger on her cheek.

"Now Mr. Malfoy you know you can't call me beautiful after all I am a Griffyndor." Halle giggled.

"You could be a muggle and I would still call you beautiful." He replied suddenly becoming serious. He moved his hand from her cheek to under her chin lifting her face towards his. He leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers. He pulled away and looked at her. "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time."

"Pansy is gonna be upset that you kissed another girl, especially that it was me." Halle teased him.

"I only care what you think, not anyone else." Draco replied.

"Well I think," Halle whispered to him. "That your friends are giving us funny looks, my brother is fuming, and oh geez there's a werewolf that looks like he wants to kill you."

Malfoy turned and looked at the hollow face of Remus Lupin from across the lawn. "He has no right to be angry."

"I know." Halle said moving her gaze from Remus to Draco. "He has no right to anything. I may have left but at least I never cheated on him."

"No one in their right mind would ever choose ANYONE over you." He said placing his hand on top of hers.

"I just hurts. I gave him everything Draco." Halle said holding tears back. "I feel broken and, and used."

"To me you're absolutely perfect." He said wiping a lone tear that escaped from the corner of her eye.

"I'd really like to go and talk to my friends now." Halle said causing Draco to look dissapointed. "And I'd love for you to come with me." She said standing up. He stood up next to her and she reached for his hand.

* * *

Ginny and Harry hadn't really had much alone time lately, what with her being kidnapped and all. Tonight was different however. They escaped to the astronomy tower and lay watching the stars.

"I still can't understand how he could do that to her Harry." Ginny frowned looking at the full moon, reminding her of Remus.

Harry shook his head. "I don't understand either." Harry pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"What did Sirius say?" She questioned.

"Says he never wants to speak to Lupin again." Harry stated.

Ginny shook her head. "It's been such a complicated year."

"The only thing that makes sense to me is you." Harry said smiling.

"And Quidditch of course." She added.

"I'm scared for her Ginny." He said very seriously.

"I know you are Harry." Ginny replied.

"She has so many things going on, in a way, I feel as if my life has been easier." Harry looked at Ginny and half smiled.

"She has you Harry. You guys will figure everything out." She reassured.

"I hope your right Ginny, I really hope you're right." Harry looked up at the sky watching shooting star pass. He closed his eyes and acted in the muggle tradition of making a wish on the star. He only hoped that maybe, somehow, his wish on that star would come true.

* * *

She walked out on the lawn and reached her hand into the fountain feeling the cold rush of water on her fingers. Looking up at the sky she saw the full moon and grimaced at the thoughts it brought to her. She clutched her stomach thinking about the events that had transpired over the past year. How had her life become such a whirlwind.

"I thought I saw someone lurking about, however I expected it to be your brother and not you Miss Potter. What are you doing out past curfew?" Serverus Snape snarled.

"Thinking, you going to give me detention for that?" Halle shot back.

"How dare you take that tone with a teacher." Snape growled.

Ignoring what he had just said she spoke. "You remembered to make his potion didn't you."

The Potions Professors features soften. "Yes Miss Potter, I remembered."

She nodded. "Good." Then turned and headed to go back into the castle.

"You know Miss Potter, everything isn't always what it seems." Snape said after her.

Halle stopped and spoke, back still turned. "Yes but sometimes they are."

"I've never been in favor of him but maybe you should talk to him. He looks more miserable than usual lately." He added.

Halle said nothing, she just continued to walk into the castle. As she was headed to the Griffyndor tower she saw Tonks walking down the hallway from Dumbledore's office. She picked up her pace and walked to the tower, not wanting a confrontation for the way she was feeling at the moment, there was a chance one of them would not come out of it alive, and that person wouldn't be Halle.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! PLEASE review! 


	5. What Must Be Done

Chapter 5: What Must Be Done

He couldn't quite fathom their relationship. The boy he had loathed since he first step foot in the wizarding world was becoming increasingly close with his sister. She was smiling again. Something he also could not understand. She enjoyed being with him. Harry groaned and looked down at his girlfriend whose head was in his lap. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were as per usual outside doing their work or with Ron it was rather lack of work.

"I vote for psychological trauma." Ron stated looking completely across the grounds at the two figures sitting by the lake. With his statement everyone looked up at him with shocked eyes. "Well I was reading one of Hermione's muggle books about. . ." Everyone's eyes got wider. "What, I can read ya know."

"Of course you can honey." Hermione said giggling.

"Brainwashing?" Ginny suggested.

"I still say it's the Imperius curse." Harry leaned back slightly to get a view of what the two were doing.

* * *

"I was five when I saw my first unforgiveable curse. My father got angry because I let my pet rat out again. He killed it. I cried for weeks." He told her throwing a rock in the lake. Halle and Draco sat by the lake, feet dangling off the dock.

She slid her hand in his and squeezed it. "That's horrible Draco. Such a little boy, so innocent, having to see something like that."

The was a long silence between the two. At least it felt long to the parties involved. Halle looked out in the distance and finally spoke. "Are they going to make you get the dark mark?"

"My father insists that I do." The blonde boy said unable to look her in the eyes. "Everytime I go home for a weekend, I'm afraid that is going to be the day when he takes me to his master."

"Well I have a solution." Halle stated.

"What is that?" Draco questioned, his eyes darting to meet hers.

"I go home with you next time. They wouldn't dare try to do that with someone else around, especially a Potter. I'd be one of the last people they'd want to have the indentities of Death Eaters." Halle explained.

Malfoy shook his head fervently. "No Halle, it's too dangerous."

"Malfoy, being me is dangerous." She insisted. "You and I, no matter what we do have dangerous paths, whether we've wanted them or not. Avoiding your family isn't going to change the possibility that I may die in this war."

"You're not going to die Halle." Draco reached his hand up to cup her cheek. "I'd kill my own father before I'd let you die."

She leaned into him and let him wrap his arms around her. "I know Draco, I know." She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm breeze as she lay in her friends arms.

* * *

Halloween was fastly approaching and the students of Hogwarts were bustling around, finishing up their plans for the holiday. Harry walked the hallways as decorations were putting themselves up. Hogwarts had been his home for 6 years and now, this was his 7th and final Halloween in the castle.

While walking to meet Ginny he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking down the hallway he saw Remus Lupin and Tonks. It was one of those times where he was glad his sister wasn't with him. Picking up his pace, he made his way to outside the great hall where he met up with Ginny and immediately told her what he had seen. The two entered the great hall quite worried and disturbed at what Harry had seen.

Only minutes after the two had sat down Ron, Hermione and Halle entered the Great Hall. Harry had left the three in the library. Harry and Ron had finished their group assignment, but of course Hermione was working hard and dragging Halle into her trap of academic obsession. Halle plopped herself down next to Ginny as Ron and Hermione sat across from them next to Harry.

"I'm starving." Ron exclaimed.

"You're always hungry Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend causing the two other girls to laugh. Hermione's eyes flickered towards the door and a frown replaced her smile. "What's she doing here?" She blurted out not seeing Ginny's warning looks.

Halle turned around and looked at who had just walked in. "She's a member of the order Hermione, she's allowed in the castle." She stated and then something caught her eye. A familiar gleam.

"There's a ring on her finger!" Ron exclaimed, which in turn gave him a kick in the shin from Ginny.

Halle looked harder and then spoke. "That was my ring." She said softly. All four other Griffyndors heard her despite her attempt to keep it quiet. The chattering in the Great Hall became less as Halle stood up. Leaving her belongings at the table she walked towards the entrance where the two stood. She slowed as she went to pass them and looked him straight in the eye for the first time in awhile. A small tear escaped her eye and she quickened her pace leaving the hall.

"Halle wait!" She heard called after her. Remus Lupin however was stopped by large flames that erupted from the floor, blocking his way out. They dissipated after a few moments and he turned around and looked at Tonks; the woman who now wore the ring that had once graced the hand of Halle Potter.

* * *

She tried to hold the tears back as she ran down the hall. Her eyes were blurry with the unescaped tears but she could make out one thing ahead of her. Light blonde hair was getting closer. She blinked her eyes and the boy came into focus. "Halle?" He questioned seeing her near. She didn't speak. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and smashed her lips to his. He was unresponsive at first, obviously in shock. After a few seconds his lips parted and he began to passionately kiss the girl he had been pining after for so long.

"Halle." A voice sounded interrupting them. Draco pulled away and looked over her shoulder.

Halle didn't turn around. "I hope you two will be very happy together." She said dryly.

Lupin went to say something but was given an icy cold look from Malfoy. He turned and made his way back to the Great Hall.

Draco looked down at the raven haired girl. He could see tints of red in her hair as the sunlight beamed in a nearby window.

"Take me home with you this weekend Draco. I don't want to be anywhere near this place." Halle said burying her head in his chest.

He knew it would be a dangerous situation. He knew that he should tell her no; but he also knew that she needed him. He knew that for the first time in his life someone he needed finally needed him back, and that was something he wasn't about to let slip away.

* * *

"You're going WHERE?!" Harry erupted as he watched his sister pack up the rest of her belongings.

"Honestly Harry could you be a little louder? I don't think the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest heard you." Halle rolled her eyes packing the rest of her neccisary school books into her knapsack.

"Voldemort will know you're there!" He exclaimed.

"He's not going to kill me Harry. He thinks he needs me to defeat you. Why not play his own game? Plus Draco won't let anything happen to me." She explained.

"She may be right mate." Ron piped up. "With the two of you fighting against him You-Know-Who doesn't stand a chance. He's not going to hurt her. He wants her on his side."

"Plus imagine the things I may over hear Draco's death eater father saying?" Halle added.

Hermione smiled at her newest friend. "I think she can handle herself Harry."

"It's only two days. I'll be fine. I promise." Halle said reassuringly.

"If you need anything owl. . ." Harry began

"Right away I know." Halle gave her brother a quick hug. "Who knows, maybe I'll kill a couple death eaters while I'm there too." She smiled, picked up her bags and walked out of the common room leaving him and their two friends behind.

"Why do I feel like she is planning something?" Harry asked.

"Because she is the daughter of James Potter, of course she is planning something." Said Sirius as he stepped into the common room.

"Do you know what this plan is?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "She doesn't want you to know Harry. Doesn't want to worry you."

Hermione's eyes went large. "She's going to be the third spy for the order, isn't she."

Harry's godfather nodded again, this time solemnly. "We believe she may be able to infiltrate better than anyone."

"How can you let her do this?!" Harry exclaimed.

"She's of age Harry. The whole thing was her idea. She was unsure for awhile but made her final decision earlier this week. Voldemort has rarely ever showed interest in another human being but with your sister, he has a fascination with her. Halle thinks it's time to exploit one of his only human sides." Sirius explained.

Harry turned and headed up to the boys dormitory leaving the others behind. He didn't want to hear anymore of this. He went to throw himself on his bed when he noticed a letter and a small package. He recognized the handwriting immediately. He opened the letter and read the first line, _Open the package before you read on_. Harry placed the letter back on the bed and picked up the small box. Unwrapping the parcel paper he pulled out a small leather box. He opened it slowly as if he believe something would pop out at him. Gazing down at the contents he saw a silver necklace. The chain was thicker which it obviously would be for a mans. On the simple chain were two phoenixes interlocked with each other. Without hesitation he put it on. He need picked up the letter and read on.

_Harry,_

_By now I'm sure you have spoken to Sirius whom has divulged my plan. I'm not going to tell you not to worry, because I know you will anyway. _

_The necklace that I'm hoping you already put on is a modified version of the symbol of Gemini. Though we were not born in the right time to be Gemini's in muggle world standards, we are what the symbol is of, twins. The two phoenixes are us because like phoenixes we have special powers others don't. There is an enchantment on both yours and the one I have. If one of us is ever in need of help, the necklace becomes warm._

_You're no longer alone in this fight Harry. Together, we will beat Voldemort. Please, just trust me on this one that this is something I need to do._

_Always,_

_Halle_

Harry sighed and laid back on his bed placing the letter aside him. As he gazed up at the canopy of his bed he hoped beyond all hope that she was right.

* * *

I'm working on Chapter 6 right now, just wanted to post since I've been horrible at posting and well writing, I've been super busy. Please review!!!!


	6. The Manor of Things

**_Chapter 6 : The Manor of Things_**

* * *

Before I begin this chapter I must apologize for confusion that may have set in. I had intentions of deleting the old chapters 5, and 6 however being as it was late at night I added the new chapter 5 as chapter 7. This has been resolved, please reread if you unfortunately suffered through my error. Thanks for your continued support.

* * *

They arrived shortly after 5 on Friday evening. Halle was in awe of the large house that stood before them. It was something that muggles would consider a mansion while many wizards, just considered it obnoxious. "I've never spent Halloween with a wizarding family." Halle stated. "Is it different from school?"

"We have a feast. When I was younger we used to go out and scare the muggle children in the nearby village." Draco stopped. "That sounded bad didn't it. I feel like a horrible person for ever doing things like that."

"It's okay." Halle smiled at her companion her face then turning slightly grave. "Your parents are aware I'm coming aren't they?"

"I told them I was bringing a friend, just not who." The blonde boy replied.

Halle sighed. "This is going to be one interesting evening." She idly touched the entwined phoenixes that lay just about her neckline and smiled. Knowing her brother would be there in a heartbeat if she needed him gave her more courage than she could have ever imagined. She knew what she had to do. She needed to replace Snape's spot as spy for the order, and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

"Mother, I'm home." Draco called as they stepped over the threshold. A tall thin woman with a pail complexion mirroring Draco's walked into the foyer. "I hope you don't mind I brought a friend along." He moved aside reveling Halle.

"Hi I'm Halle," She said taking a step forward and extending her hand, "Halle. . ."

"Miss Potter." Came a deeper voice from behind the woman. "What a pleasant surprise. Welcome." As Lucius Malfoy came into view Halle truly appreciated how much Draco looked like his father.

"I hope I'm not imposing. I have never spent Halloween with a wizard family before and when Draco found out he invited me home with him." She stated.

"Such a pleasant girl; so different from your brother." He replied.

"You are more than welcome here dear." Narcissa Malfoy finally spoke up. "Please come in. Leave your bags the house elves will take care of them."

Halle gazed around at Malfoy Manor as they entered the parlor. "Your home is amazing." She exclaimed looking around at the grand portraits of what she assumed were Malfoy's from the past.

"Why thank you my dear. There are still a few more preparations for tonight that need to be done though I daresay." Narcissa replied.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Halle offered.

The blonde female smiled but shook her head. "You are a guest in our home, but very sweet of your to offer."

"Draco, why don't you show Halle the States room. We must have such an important guest be as comfortable as possible." Lucius told his son.

Draco nodded and motioned for Halle to follow him. As they made their way up the staircase to the second floor Halle heard little voices and feet scurrying around. She knew they must be house elves, and many to be exact. A large house such as Malfoy Manor needed them.

"Here we are." Draco said startling her from daze. "My room is directly across the hall." He said as they walked into what would be her room for the weekend.

Halle was taken aback by the elegance of the room. A four poster canopy bed with a dark green canopy and matching sheets, a large dresser, a vanity with a circular mirror and a door that lead to a private bath. "Wow." Was all she could say.

He smiled at her as she turned to him. "This is amazing Draco."

"Tonight is a formal feast so you will need to wear dress robes." He started to explain.

"You didn't tell me that I didn't pack anything like that!" Halle exclaimed

"Relax." He said. At that moment in a time a little female house elf walked in and handed Draco a parcel. "Thank you Midgy." He said to which the house elf giggled and exited the room. "This, is for you." He handed her the package.

Halle looked at him oddly but then sat on the edge of the bed and took the top off of the box. Moving away the tissue paper she saw the most beautiful champagne colored dress robe. Specs of silver looked like they were sown into the fabric and the shape and style of it reminded Halle of something she had once seen in Vogue. "Draco, it's beautiful, and obviously very expensive. You didn't have to do this, I could have bought something."

"I know, but I wanted to." She looked into his piercing blue eyes as he spoke.

"Thank you." She said and leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Draco suddenly looked paler than usual, if that were possible. "So tonight, I'd be honored if you would accompany me to the feast."

"Why of course Draco." She replied in a 17th century tone to match his sudden choice of words.

He smiled. "Not as my date though." He stated.

"Okay. . ." Halle said sounding utterly confused.

"I want you to go with me, as my girlfriend." He said quickly as if the words were made of fire.

"Draco." She began.

"It's too soon isn't it? I should have waited it's just you being here and the moment and just forget I said . . ." Malfoy was interrupted as lips pressed to his.

When Halle pulled away she spoke. "Will you shut up and let me answer? Of course I will be your girlfriend." She smiled at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled her into him as they had done many times. Her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"I just thought of something." Halle exclaimed pulling out of his arms.

"What?" Draco said looking worried.

"I don't have any shoes to match this dress." She said giggling.

Draco shoved her playfully. "Midgy can help you with that. Better start getting ready. Feast begins at 7."

With that, the youngest Malfoy exited the guest room closing the door on his way out. Halle looked around the room for a moment then laid back and smiled. At least for one night she would get to play Cinderella. And Draco, much to many peoples surprise, would be her Prince Charming.

* * *

"Halle!" Draco called from the bottom of the stairs. His dress robe resembled that of what a muggle would wear to a black tie affair however there was the slightest tint of blue in the robe which made his eyes brighter and fiercer than ever.

"Draco, come now. You know women take a long time to get ready." Lucius said walking up next to his son.

"I heard that." Said Narcissa as she descended the stairs.

Draco looked at the antique grandfather clock impatiently. He didn't notice the sound of someone walking until he heard her voice. "Sorry I took so long." Draco looked up and his eyes went wide at the sight of who was walking down the stairs. The sleeveless dress fit her figure perfectly and flowed with every movement. She had black strapped heals on and her hair was swept up in a loose bun with any loose strands of hair in small spiral curls. The light of the room made the silver in her dress sparkle, lighting up her already glowing face. Small diamond earrings were in each ear and on her neck she had on two necklaces which she had somehow made to look like one; the phoenix necklace she had told him about and of course the lily one that had been given to her by her aunt.

"Halle, you look amazing." Draco said as she came to the landing.

Halle smiled. "As do you." She placed her arm in his and they went out to the backyard while his parents awaited the guests.

"You're nervous." He said to her noticing the hint of fear in her eyes.

Halle shrugged slightly. "I don't think I really thought about what being Draco Malfoy's date entailed."

Draco chuckled. "Are you sure it isn't the fact that this is the first time many people will be the meeting Harry Potter's sister?"

She frowned. She hated being referred to as that but knew that was how many people in the wizarding world saw her. The sound of people talking inside jolted her from the thoughts that plagued her mind. "Where is that charming son of yours Narcissa?"

"That would be our queue." He said, guiding her inside. Halle took a deep breath and prepared for the reactions she knew were about to come.

"Ah Draco my boy there you are." Lucius said motioning the two of them over. "You remember Mr. McTavish from the Department of Magical Catastrophes I'm sure."

"Yes of course." Draco shook the mans hand whom his father had referred to.

"And this is Draco's girlfriend, Miss Halle Potter." The eldest Malfoy continued.

The man named McTavish's eyes went large accompanied by a huge smile. "Miss Potter! What a pleasure to meet you."

Halle smiled back "It's very nice to meet you too." Draco gave her a little nudge and smiled down at her.

"I hear you a progressing wonderfully at Hogwarts. I do hope a career at the Ministry is in your future." McTavish said.

"It would be an honor to work at the ministry after I'm finished school however I believe it is Draco whom is the better student." She replied.

"I think we are pretty well matched." Draco responded.

"I hate to interrupt George however I see the minister has arrived and we must go greet him." Lucius said motioning for the two teenagers to follow.

"It was very nice meeting you Mr. McTavish." Halle said as they walked away.

Lucius had swept up Narcissa and Draco and Halle were in tow of the elder pair. Eyes were beginning to focus on Halle. She was sure that by now people had realized who she was. Mr. Malfoy shook Minister Fudges hand and then motioned to his wife and son and finally to his sons guest.

"Miss Potter, I have been looking forward to meeting you." Fudge said extending his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Minister." Halle replied shaking his hand.

She had been waiting to see one. She didn't know why it took her by surprise. Maybe it was because it had seemed like such a nice feast. Maybe it was the fact that Draco's parents had been so kind to her since their arrival. She never let her smile fade and quickly focused her attention back onto the conversation.

Draco knew she had seen Goyle's father. He should have told her who was attending tonight but surely she must have known. He looked over at Halle and smiled reassuringly.

Halle excused herself to get a drink and when Draco tried to follow insisted he stay and that she would return shortly. She heard the whispers as she walked over and picked up a glass of already poured punch but she kept her back turned and instead gazed on at the portraits on the wall. "My god you look like your mother." She heard a familiar voice say behind her. Turning around she met the eyes of Serverus Snape.

"Professor Snape." She stated with much surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked lowering her voice so only he could hear her.

"He believes I was protecting your brother to stay in Dumbledore's good graces. So there is no need for whatever plan you have been concocting." Snape explained.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Halle shot back.

"Sirius told me Halle." He continued.

Halle sighed. "That isn't the reason I am here Snape."

He ignored the sharpness in her tone and the use of his last name. "And what reason would that be?"

"Hello Professor." Came Draco's voice as he walked up and kissed Halle on the cheek. "Come on dear, the feast is about to begin and we must go take our seats with my parents."

Snape's eyes suddenly shone with understanding. For a slight second, you could see longing in his eyes. Dreaming back to the days where he and Lily were in school and now looking on at her daughter who had seen past school houses and friends and looked inside of the person; something that he had always sworn Lily had never done. He nodded his head and Halle smiled at him and left with her companion.

* * *

Eleven o'clock rolled around and while many had already left the stragglers were beginning to exit the home as well. Halle had begun helping Narcissa gather together some of the stray glasses that lay around the first floor of the house while the house elves could be seen scurrying around cleaning.

Halle yawned as she plopped herself down on the sofa next to Draco. "I'm beat."

"Me too." He agreed

"Why don't you two go to bed your father and I will finish cleaning up." Narcissa stated shooing the two off.

The two ascended the staircase and stood in the middle of the hallway that separated their rooms. "You looked radiant tonight." Draco stated brushing a stray hair away from her face and kissing her softly on the lips. "Goodnight." He whispered.

She smiled at him. "Goodnight Draco."

She walked in her room closing the door behind her. Instead of changing into pajamas however she slipped out of her dress and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black ¾ length shirt. She walked over to the bed and sat down pulling on a pair of black boots. Looking the mirror you wouldn't have guessed that an hour ago she was enjoying a feast with some of the most respected people in the wizarding world. She heard 2 doors open and close and footsteps go down the stairs. She unconsciously placed a hand on her necklace and took a deep breath.

Quietly she opened her door and slipped out into the hallway and proceeded into the darkness of the night.

* * *

It was a little after midnight on Halloween and Order members were continuing to arrive at Grimwauld Place. As soon as the students had gone to bed, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were rushed out of Hogwarts and directly to headquarters.

As the room seemed to fill to its capacity Dumbledore began. "There has been an attack." He said somberly. "About an hour ago, 5 muggle teenagers were discovered dead outside a home that they had presumably just vandalized. The reports of the state of the bodies is that of the killing curse."

"Where was this attack Professor?" Harry questioned.

The headmaster looked at the young man. "It was a muggle village about half a mile away from Godrics Hollow." With this comment the meeting began to break into groups of people standing around talking about the current situation, whispering about the oddity that it was so close to the same place where James and Lily Potter were killed 17 years prior.

"You don't think she's there do you?' Sirius asked.

"Who's there?'' Lupin chimed.

"Halle of course." Ron answered.

Remus looked at the boy quizzically, then around the room taking a count of all who were present. "Where is Halle anyway?"

"Miss Potter is currently at the Malfoy Mansion. I saw her there myself this evening." Came the unmistakable voice of Snape.

Lupin looked at Sirius eyes wide. "You let her go and stay with a known Death Eater?"

"I can't exactly stop her she is of age." Sirius replied.

"Of course you can! You're supposed to be her guardian!" Remus exclaimed.

"What is he supposed to do never let her out of her room and tie her to her bed?" Hermione defended.

"Malfoy would like that." Ron added much to the disdain of Harry.

"Too right he would." Agreed George.

"You're letting her date a Malfoy?" The werewolf glared at his best friend.

"You have no say in what she does! You gave up that right awhile ago!" Suddenly came the voice of Ginny.

"Can we take a commercial break from the Old and the Restless for a minute please and focus on the fact that 5 people were killed tonight." Hermione cut in.

A chuckle came from behind the group. Everyone turned sharply and stared at the culprit of the laugh.

"Halle! When did you get there?" Lupin said worried she had heard his outburst.

"More importantly, what are you doing here? I thought you were at Malfoys?" The voice of Tonks angrily cut in after hearing her fiancés outburst.

Ignoring the tone of the elder witch she looked at the rest of the group. "I am. I'm just here to meet up with Professor Snape since he'll be the one bringing me in."

"Bringing you into what?" Harry finally spoke up.

She smiled slightly at her brother and then replied. "To Voldemort of course."


End file.
